Doggie Days
by PuppnReckie
Summary: [AU] In a jealous rage Withilda, a witch, turns the girls [and Jakotsu] into puppies so she can have their boyfriends...but the girls [and Jakotsu] know better


A/N: Another dry humor fic for us! Read review and enjoy!

Pairings: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku...the usual basically.

----------------------------------------------

"So what're you guys doing tonight?" Kagome asked her friends, which consisted of Yuka, Kagura, Kikyou, Souten, Rin, and Jakotsu, as they hung around the park.  
  
"Going out." They chorused shrugging.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Bankotsu." Jakotsu said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Me and Rin are going with Shippo and Kohaku to the arcade." Souten said.  
  
"I'm hanging around the mall with Sesshoumaru." Kagura said with a shrug.  
  
"Renkotsu and I are going to a concert." Yuka said.  
  
Jakotsu snorted back a laugh. "Still don't know WHY you'd go out with him Yuka."  
  
"Because I like him." Yuka stated simply.  
  
"I don't..." Jakotsu pouted. "Kikyou's silent as always, I suppose she and Suikotsu are studying." He said with a mock innocent voice.  
  
Kikyou shot him a glare. "And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"I mean- you do other stuff at his house DON'T you?!" He asked amazed.  
  
"Not what you're thinking, at least."  
  
Jakotsu sighed. "I always knew he was hopeless. What about you Sango?"  
  
"Miroku and I are going to see a movie," she made a small face. "He bought the tickets ahead of time. It'd better not be something perverted...."  
  
"Knowing him, it won't be, but his intentions will- god he's hot." Jakotsu mumbled flopping onto the grass.  
  
"Stick to your own guy, Jakotsu." she said darkly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jakotsu pouted.  
  
"You!" A voice boomed. The group looked around confused.  
  
Appearing from the shadows was a small woman with white hair. She glared around at all of them for a minute. "Who're you?" Souten asked.  
  
"I am Withilda."  
  
"What do you want?" Yuka half snapped half asked.  
  
"Your boyfriends." She stated looking around. "And possibly that one." She added pointing at Jakotsu.  
  
"What?!" They exclaimed together.  
  
"No way!" Yuka said angrily. The others agreed.  
  
"Oh well." She said lightly waving her hand at them and disappearing.  
  
"What was that about?" Kagome started to say, but was cut off as a huge flash of light blinded the group.  
  
They opened their eyes and found themselves staring at the ground. "What happened?"  
  
"Um...you guys look different." Rin said hesitantly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sango held her hand in the air for a moment and looked at it, emitting a sharp cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My hand!" she exclaimed, still looking at it.  
  
"You're a pittbull!" Rin cried. "Ah! Hey...I have a tail!" She said, running around in a circle so she could examine her new appendage closer.  
  
Yuka ran over to the nearby lake and peeked in, gasping as she saw the black face of a miniature Pincher puppy staring back at her.  
  
Jakotsu rushed over and squealed at the cocker spaniel staring back. "AW! I'm so CUTE!"  
  
Kagura was the next to come over. "At least I'm tough looking." she noted as she looked at the rottweiler puppy staring back. Sango walked over and made a noise of agreement in her pitbull throat.  
  
Souten looked at her malamute face and grinned a puppy grin.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha'll like my new look?" Kagome asked as she saw a black lab puppy staring back.  
  
"Do you think they'd recognize us?" Kikyou asked dully, looking at her Newfoundland puppy-self.  
  
"I doubt it...." Yuka said sadly.  
  
Rin amused herself by making faces at her jack Russell reflection.  
  
"Hey! There's Bankotsu and Renkotsu!" Jakotsu said spotting his short- and-braided best friend and the other guy wearing the bandana.  
  
Yuka bounded over happily with Jakotsu following and jumped on Renkotsu's leg. Jakotsu jumped up and grasped onto Bankotsu's braid and Yuka yapped at Renkotsu's feet.  
  
"Get off, you stupid dog!" Renkotsu said angrily, trying to kick her off.  
  
Yuka whimpered and Bankotsu gave Renkotsu a warning look while cradling Jakotsu-puppy in his arms. "It's almost Yuka's birthday, Yuka likes dog, keep it and give it to her." Bankotsu suggested dully.  
  
"Tch...fine...."  
  
Yuka gave a happy bark and clambered up to sit on the top of Renkotsu's head. "Stupid dog..." he grumbled. Jakotsu growled at him and snuggled back into Bankotsu's arms.  
  
"Two down." Kagome said from over where the others were watching.  
  
"Isn't that Kohaku and Shippo?" Kagura asked seeing the two short teenagers walking down the street.  
  
"It is!" Souten said excitedly. She and Rin raced over to the two.  
  
"Aw! Look at them Shippo!" Kohaku exclaimed, kneeling down to scratch behind Rin's ears.  
  
"So cute!" Shippo added, rubbing Souten's tummy.  
  
Both girls were happily wagging their tails.  
  
"Cept...this ones eyes are kinda...demonic." Shippo said pointing to Souten's still red eyes.  
  
"Reminds me of Souten's." Kohaku said.  
  
Souten nodded her head. "No duh!"  
  
"I think that noise means 'take me home with you' Shippo." Kohaku joked.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Rin added.  
  
"I think that one likes you Kohaku." Shippo retorted.  
  
Souten and Rin simultaneously licked both of the boys on the face. "Ah!" The boys chorused. "I think we should take these pups, they must be stray." The girls replied their agreements. They took the dogs and walked from view.  
  
"You're up Sango." Kagome said when they spotted Miroku walking down the road. Sango bounded up and tackled Miroku with a playful dog-smile.  
  
"Hey there, little fella," he said rubbing her head.  
  
"FELLA?!" Sango yelled, but to Miroku is sounded like a bark of protest.  
  
He lifted her up into the air for a moment. "My mistake. Hey there, little lady," he corrected himself.  
  
Sango licked him and blinked innocently, a look that clearly said 'take me home.'  
  
"Cute..." he said with a smile. "Well, no harm in taking you home, not like Sango'll get mad." He scooped her up. "Let's get home," he said as he walked off.  
  
The rest of them sat patiently. Waiting to see any sign of the remaining boys. Sesshoumaru was the next to come. "I'd know that hair anywhere!" Kagura said, for once happy at his sudden appearance. She trotted over and sat down right in the path he was walking in.  
  
He slowed to a stop and regarded her coolly. "Yes?"  
  
"Its me you idiot!" She snapped meeting his eyes.  
  
"Rude one, aren't we?" he asked. "Just like Kagura."  
  
"I AM Kagura!"  
  
"Heh...you two would get along just fine. Come on," he said continuing on.  
  
She followed at his ankle with a dog-smirk. "Where are they?" Kagome whined after the two remaining boys hadn't shown up.  
  
Kikyou tossed her head. "I guess we'll have to go find them."  
  
"Alright." Kagome said, getting up.  
  
Kikyou trotted up and looked down either side of the street. "Nothing." Kagome said as she followed her example.  
  
They quickly walked across the street. "Suikotsu's apartment is that way." Kikyou said shaking her head to the left.  
  
"Then we go left." Kagome said, starting to walk.  
  
They walked for a little. "Inuyasha lives farther down doesn't he?" Kikyou asked boredly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then hurry so you can get there before it gets too dark." Kikyou insisted, settling down around the corner of Suikotsu's apartment building.  
  
"Alright. See you." Kagome said and then took off down the road. Kikyou stretched out and dozed off hidden from sight by a trash can.  
  
As she neared Inuyasha's house she grew excited and continued to run. Due to her excitement, she chose to ignore the sound of a car coming up behind her. "Ha! Got you!" A voice said, and suddenly Kagome felt trapped.  
  
She whined and yipped as she struggled to move, but the netting attached to what the guy was holding made her attempts futile. She suddenly saw Inuyasha's mother emerging from the closest house. "IZAYOI! Help me!" She yelled, but it came out as frantic barks.  
  
Izayoi saw the pup struggling. 'Looks like he caught another one...and so young...that's too young for a pup to be in the pound.' She thought sadly, but could do nothing because the man was already getting into his truck and driving off. Then she got an idea. "Inuyasha!" she called into the house.  
  
"Yes mom?" He called skidding to a stop in front of her. "How come Sesshoumaru gets a dog?!" He whined.  
  
She smiled. "That's just what I was calling you about."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A young pup, looks like a black lab to me, was just taken to the pound. I want you to go adopt it."  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Because it's too young to be stuck in a dreadful place like that!"  
  
"Okay mom," he said, admitting defeat and leaving to adopt the puppy.  
  
In the pound, Kagome sulked in the cage they had placed her in. "So much for going to Inuyasha..." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Uh, I'm here for the black lab puppy you just brought in." A voice stammered. "She's mine...she slipped out of her collar a little bit ago and my mom said that you got her."  
  
Kagome's ears perked up at hearing Inuyasha's voice, and she sat up wagging her tail.  
  
Her cage was opened and Inuyasha reached in and picked her up. "What's her name young man?"  
  
"Kagome," he said, saying the first name that came to mind.  
  
"Okay, get outta here kid." He nodded and left carrying Kagome.  
  
He got home and plopped her down on the couch and sat down himself, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV on. "I'll call you..." he started, looking at the puppy. "Miko," he finished.  
  
"Sounds fine with me," she said, and curled up next to him.  
  
"I don't really care," he called back.  
  
"Hmm? That means Kagura's here!" Kagome said to herself. "Hey! Kagura!" She called.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," was Kagura's reply.  
  
"'Night Kagura!" Kagome called curling up on Inuyasha's bed and falling asleep.  
  
"'Night Kagome," she replied, but Kagome was already asleep.

----------------------------

...Review???


End file.
